A,B,C de Songfics
by Tamy Hatake Zabinni
Summary: Una cancion para cada letra del abecedario. Pareja principal Black*StarxTsubaki y MakaxSoul.
1. Chapter 1

**A, B, C de Songfics_._**

_**Canción: Amor De Luto.**_

_**Autor:** **Shamanes.**_

_**Parejas Presentes: SoulxMaka. BlackStarxTsubaki.**_

_**Summary: y en la oscuridad de aquel cementerio, se encontraban aquellas dos figuras muy decididas en lo que iban a hacer.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creacion de Atsushi Ohkubo.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong> A. Amor de luto.<strong>

_Luz_

_Que alumbras los recuerdos de un amor_

_Terminemos esto juntos_

_Luz luz_

_Te llevas la ilusión ante el dolor_

_En vida estoy difunto._

Nos encontrabamos en el cementerio, en una reunion intima, solo estabamos los mas allegados a aquellas dos personas, aquienes venimos en esta ocacion a recordar en sus momentos mas felices.

-Hoy es 12 de Agosto. Hoy se cumplen exactamente 1 año en que nuestras vidas cambiaron en absoluto…- No podía continuar, solo pensar en ese acontecimiento me ponía triste.

-No solo perdimos a una sobresaliente Técnico y a la mejor Arma, si no que perdimos a nuestras mejores compañeras, confidentes, amigas y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? A nuestros primeros amores.- Continúe yo al ver que Soul no podía seguir por los angustiosos recuerdos que seguramente asaltaban a su cabeza.-Estamos reunidos aquí, no para llorar sus muertes, si no para recordar lo buenos momentos que pasamos junto a ellas.- Rompí mi propio pacto, había dejado escapar una única y solitaria lagrima, la cual hizo que me quedara mudo.

-Los buenos momentos que pasamos junto a Maka y Tsubaki, que…que en paz descansen-Proseguí a terminar el discurso que supuestamente yo y Black nos sabíamos de memoria, pero que en estos momentos no pudimos recordar, el solo hecho de mencionarlas nos ponía triste y a la vez melancólicos.

El resto de la velada se nos paso rápido, la verdad no pescábamos a nadie, solo estábamos nosotros con nuestros pensamientos, Ya no confiábamos en nadie, solo entre nosotros, ya que los dos perdimos al amor de nuestras vidas. Yo amaba a Maka y la perdí, todo por la culpa de Justin Law.

_ Hermano_

_Todo se escapo de mis manos_

_Era la luz de mi vida era la que me hacía sentir sano,_

_Era mí pasado presente y futuro_

_Sin ella no puedo vivir más lo juro._

_Así me siento con el remordimiento_

_De no haberla escuchado en aquel último momento lo siento_

_La busco y no la encuentro recuerdos en silencio_

_En la soledad mi vida sentencio._

Me sentía pésimo, la extrañaba mucho. No se suponía que yo superaría a los mismísimos dioses ¿Dónde quedo entonces aquel tipo que tenia una gran autoestima?...A ya recuerdo, se murió el día en que mi preciada camelia dejo de existir.

Debía admitirlo, ¿Qué era yo sin Tsubaki? Nada, no era absolutamente nada. Ella era la que cocinaba, la que lavaba, la que limpiaba, la que estudiaba, Ella era la luz en mi oscura vida y yo mismo deje que esa luz se extinguiera.

Aun recuerdo lo que Tsubaki me quiso decir antes de ir a la batalla. "Etto…Black Star…yo…yo…","No te preocupes Tsubaki, tu eres una arma muy fuerte y lo eres aun mas al estar junto a mi lado" Sabia exactamente que no se refería a eso, ella se me iba a declarar antes de ir a la batalla, pero yo no la deje porque yo no estaba seguro de corresponderla. Y ahora me arrepiento de haberla interrumpido, ya que desde el momento que se murió supe que yo "El gran Dios Black*Star" estaba enamorado profundamente de su hermosa Diosa Tsubaki.

_No te preocupes de lo hecho porque hecho esta_

_Olvida el pasado ya quedo atrás_

_Supera el dolor que me parte el alma_

_Quiero que tu corazón ya vuelva a la calma_

_Uuu_

_Limpia con lágrimas del mar_

_Uuu_

_El amor las heridas sana_

_Uuu_

_Llena tu vida de nuevas esperanzas_

_Un ángel del cielo te da bendiciones y muchas alabanzas._

Ahí estaba Kid con su típico discurso de dejen de llorar y amargarse la vida con cosas que ya pasaron y que no podríamos arreglar aunque quisiéramos. Decía que había cosas peores por las cuales llorar. ¿Es que había algo peor que perder a Maka?, También decía que en esta vida te puedes volver a enamorar, claro como el estaba con Chrona.

Me daba pena Kid siempre tratándonos de hacernos reír, hacernos pasar buenos ratos, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos iba a volver a sonreír.

_Busco en aquel lugar_

_Y aun me sigo preguntando_

_Que es lo que yo hice mal_

_Si te llevas mi vida en tus brazos._

_Busco en aquel lugar_

_Y aun me sigo preguntando_

_Que es lo que yo hice mal_

_Si te llevas mi vida en tus brazos. _

Lo que mas me duele es recordar la batalla con Justin Law. Aun no me cabe en la mente como fue que un Death Scythe se cambio al mando del Kishin Asura.

Todos estaban felices y a la vez tristes cuando murió Justin, me enfurecí mucho cundo escuche a un tipo del Shibusen decir que tu muerte con la de Tsubaki había sido lo mejor que pudo pasarle al Shibusen, Así que le conte todo a Black*Star y juntos les fuimos a pegarle a ese tipo.

¿Sabes? Todavía pienso en lo que paso, y aun así no encuentro ningún error que haya cometido en aquella batalla. Si alguien debió de morir en ese día debí haber sido yo. Dime Maka ¿Por qué diste tu valiosa vida por la mía?

_Eres tú mi vida mujer a la que más ame_

_Eres tu mi ángel te fuiste y dejaste una herida._

_Eres tú mi vida mujer a la que más ame_

_Eres tu mi ángel te fuiste y dejaste una herida._

Tsubaki, Te Amo ¿Me escuchaste? Te amo, incluso mas de lo que me amo a mi mismo, Así que lo único que tienes que hacer es esperarme y no olvidarme, porque de mi parte nunca lo Hare. Tu gran estrella siempre te amara.

Se que ese día tu querías decirme que me amabas. Quizás yo sea el culpable de tu muerte al cambiarte el tema y no haberte escuchado porque creí que yo no sentía nada por ti y no sabes cuanto me equivoque.

Al ver como mataban a Maka te enfureciste tanto como yo, estaba tan cegado por la ira que cuando matamos a Justin no me di cuenta que él antes de morirse arrogo un cuchillo y tu diste mi vida por mi. Aun puedo recordar como te desangrabas en mis manos y antes de irte de mi lado me susurraste un silencioso Te Amo.

_.Te extraño tanto_

_Que encuentro fría nuestra cama_

_Me doy vuelta para abrazarte y solo abrazo la maldita_

_Almohada adiós le pido_

_Que si un mal hombre he sido que perdone mis pecados_

_Solo quiero estar contigo._

Maka ¿Te acuerdas cuando llovía con truenos y relámpagos, y tú te ibas a mi cama temblando y rogando para que te abrasara? Cuando llueve así aun te espero para que vallas a mi cama y que me pidas que te de un gran abrazo pero lo único que encuentro a mi lado es la gran soledad rodeada de una oscuridad abrumante.

Se que te reirás de mi pero no sabes cuanto he rezado para que esto solo sea un muy mal sueño. Se que yo no soy muy bueno para…bueno no soy bueno para nada pero por ti Maka yo soy capaz de mover cielo y tierra si tu me lo pides.

_No sanara si solo vives de recuerdos ella te amo porque_

_Siempre fuiste cuerdo ser muy feliz fue un pacto no un_

_Acuerdo tu lealtad_

_Dejara libre al sentimiento._

_Uuu_

_Limpia con lágrimas del mar_

_Uuu_

_El amor las heridas sana_

_Uuu_

_Llena tu vida de nuevas esperanzas una vida el cielo te_

_Da bendiciones y muchas alabanzas._

-Soul, Black*Star…Yo ya me voy y creo que ustedes también deberían irse- Kid me toco el hombro.

-Kid ya te dijimos que no nos vamos a ir…-deje inconcluso para que Black*Star terminara por mi.

-Todavía no, aun me falta decirle cuanto me hace falta- Mentí, desde que mi camelia se murió yo deje muy bien en claro cuanto me haría falta.

-No pueden vivir solo de recuerdos lo saben ¿Cierto?-

-Si, lo sabemos- Respondimos al unísono.

-Bueno, pero no se vallan muy tarde, va a empezar a llover-

-Claro-

-Como quieras-.

_Busco en aquel lugar y aun me sigo preguntando que es_

_Lo que yo hice mal si te llevas mi vida en tus brazos. _

_Busco en aquel lugar y aun me sigo preguntando que es_

_Lo que yo hice mal si te llevas mi vida en tus brazos. _

Mire a Soul decidido en lo que íbamos a hacer. Se muy bien que iríamos al infierno por lo que íbamos a hacer, pero no me importa, si yo iría al infierno por querer estar con mi diosa, pues que asi sea.

-No te preocupes Tsubaki no me Hare dallo…Ya pronto estaremos juntos solo espérame-

_Eres tú mi vida mujer a la que más ame_

_Eres tu mi ángel te fuiste y dejaste una herida._

_Eres tú mi vida mujer a la que más ame_

_Eres tu mi ángel te fuiste y dejaste una herida._

-Al pareser Black ya se esta despidiendo, Maka, No sabes cuanto a cambiado desde la muerte de Tsubaki, ya no es el mismo, bueno quien serlo cuando se muere la persona que mas te gusta.-Suspire

-Por lo menos yo si te pude decir que te amaba, de hecho nosotros teniamos una relacion, no como Black*Star que él nunca se entero de sus sentimientos hacia Tsubaki, ni siquera se entero que ella lo amaba.-

-Bueno Maka nos veremos-

Se muy bien que es de cobarde suicidarse y no enfrentar los problemas, pero ¿Alguien es cobarde por querer estar con la persona que mas amas en este mundo?

_Luz que alumbras los recuerdos de un amor_

_Terminemos esto juntos_

_Luz te llevas la ilusión ante el dolor_

_En vida estoy difunto._

Death The Kid estaba devastado. Se había enterado recién que a sus queridos amigos los habían encontrado juntos en un callejón, muertos los muy idiotas se habían suicidado por amor.

En eso pensaba cuando su risa se empezó a escuchar por toda la habitación, mientras que Liz, Patty y los demás presentes lo miraban confuso.

-Kid… ¿Me podrías decir por que te estas riendo con esta noticia?-

-Liz, ¿es que no lo entiendes?-

-No, ¿por que no lo dices de una buena vez por todas?-

-Soul y Black*Star son unos idiotas-

-¿Cómo hablas así de ellos?-

-Pero unos idiotas muy felices, por fin cumplieron sus tan anhelados sueños…por fin estan junto a las personas que aman, ¿No lo crees Chrona?-

-Etto...H-Hai, Kid-kun-.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui me tienen haciendo mi primer fic de Soul Eater. Este capitulo esta basado en el manga, ya que en el anime Justin nunca se fue de Shibusen, Se que en el manga Justin aun no se enfrenta con nadie y bueno yo quise que Maka, Soul, Black*Star y Tsubaki lo enfrentaran. Toda esa parte es de mi imaginacion.<p>

Ojala les guste, creo que me quedo un poco triste ¿No creen?.

Bueno, que esten bien y que Shinigami-sama los cuide~

Nos leemos^^


	2. Peticion

**De Hola Todos a Los Que esten por Vez No les traigo fic de las Naciones Unidas sino UNA Carta Abierta PARA TODOS aquellos Que Gusten leerla ... y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar ya, gracias por Pasar.**

**A Continuación this-la Carta Abierta en ingles y LUEGO de esta, la Traducción en español**

**0**

0

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake


End file.
